


Baking Adonis

by cleo4u2, cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Tumblr: micromarvel, baker!Steve, challenge, meet cute, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Natasha drags Bucky to a bakery for fresh cookies and a super hottie. Bucky might screw it up a little.





	Baking Adonis

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [烘焙男神](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167116) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)



> As always and most importantly, thanks to the Glow Cloud herself, the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) \- ALL HAIL - for her awesometastic beta skills.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about this,” Bucky whines, leaning back as Natasha pulls him bodily towards the bakery she has been going on and on about for weeks.

“Hot, gooey cookies the size of your hand,” Natasha says. She has said it so many times, the reasons are now condensed to bite sized offerings. It makes Bucky grin as little else can; he loves to get under Natasha’s skin. No one else really can.

“I don’t even really like chocolate,” Bucky lies.

“Not all cookies are chocolate.”

Natasha gives him a hard tug and Bucky nearly trips over a large crack in the sidewalk. Most likely he deserves it, but it still makes him yelp and swear at the back of his friend’s head. Not that that does him any good. Natasha doesn’t even turn around.

“If we don’t get there early, the line will be down the block,” she says. This is also something she’s said half a dozen times. To be fair, Bucky doesn’t want to wait in a giant line, so he had gotten out of bed when she pounded on his door, a cup of coffee in each hand. Natasha is Bucky’s best friend for a reason.

They enter the bakery and Bucky has an impression of warm wood and browns before he’s overwhelmed with the smell of baking cookies. Sweet and thick in the air, it’s the smell of home in the winter, family gatherings around the fire, his mom always ready with a batch of cookie dough to pop in the oven. The cookies themselves are lined up in the little window beneath the counter, every type and shape; more than Bucky could have ever thought of on his own.

Bucky forgets about the cookies when he sees the man behind the counter. Tall, blond, made of muscle and with a smile as welcoming as the smell of the bakery, he’s everything Bucky’s ever wanted in his bed, in his life, and he practically trips over his feet as they move to get in line.

“Easy, tiger,” Natasha purrs, laughing at him without actually laughing at him.

“That’s why you brought me here,” Bucky hisses.

Natasha just smiles and doesn’t answer.

They’re tenth in line despite the store having opened only five minutes before, and it gives Bucky plenty of time to check out the hottie running the place. He’s Bucky’s height, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans beneath the light tan apron tied about his neck. It shouldn’t be quite so sexy - it’s an _apron_ \- but Bucky gets the feeling this guy could literally wear a potato sack and Bucky would still want to jump him.

“Hi, how can I help you?” Tall, Golden, and Beautiful asks as they walk up to the counter and whoa, where did the rest of the line get off to?

“A dozen sugar cookies,” Natasha says before Bucky can come close to recovering from the vision before him.

“Is that all?” the man asks, and he’s staring at Bucky, not Natasha, and Bucky opens his mouth. That’s it. He opens his mouth and nothing comes out. Yet this makes the baking Adonis smile, slow and wicked, blue eyes sparkling with amusement that’s not at all mocking. “Coming right up,” he says, like Bucky actually managed to speak.

As baking Adonis disappears behind the counter, Natasha hisses in Bucky’s ear, “I think he likes you.”

“Guh,” is what Bucky manages and this time she does laugh at him, but Bucky isn’t mad since he deserves it.

It’s too soon before baking Adonis returns - because now Bucky won’t be able to stare at his butt, his thighs, his chest, his arms - a square white box in his hands, a smile on his pouty lips, and a white bag in the other hand.

“For you,” he says, handing the bag to Bucky. To Natasha, he adds, “That’ll be $24.59.”

Tentatively, Bucky reaches out and takes the bag as Natasha swipes her credit card. Their fingers brush and Bucky inhales sharply through his nose. Blue eyes snap to him, intense and focused, and Christ, Bucky has it bad. He’s even noticed the baker’s forearms are muscular, vascular, and sprinkled with fine, golden hairs.

“I’m Bucky,” Bucky blurts, apropos of nothing. At least it’s words, though, and not unintelligible gibberish.

“Steve,” baking Adonis says, a rumble of laughter in his deep voice. “Hope to see you again soon, Bucky.”

His name in Steve’s mouth nearly makes Bucky pop. Before he knows it, Natasha is dragging him past a line of patrons, most on cellphones and not paying attention to him, and away from his new crush. Steve watches him go, not looking away until the doors shuts.

“You got it bad,” Natasha teases.

“Shut up,” Bucky huffs, reaching into his special bag and finding a huge cookie with chocolate chips and chocolate frosting wrapped in white, bakers paper. “He’s _hot_.”

“And you’re a mook,” Natasha laughs, bumping his shoulder.

Huffing, Bucky puts the cookie to his mouth and groans. It practically melts in his mouth, sweet and rich and hot.

“Bucky!” Natasha shouts, grabbing his arm and yanking it down. The cookie nearly crumbles in his fist.

“What?” Bucky snaps, pulling away from her and spitting crumbs since his mouth is still full.

The glare she gives Bucky would have brought any other man to his knees. Bucky just glares back until she points at the cookie in his hand. On the top in brown icing is what remains of a phone number. Seven digits, with a crescent missing where the area code had once been.

“Fuck,” Bucky grunts through his mouthful, realizing all at once that Steve had not only given Bucky his phone number, Bucky had _eaten_ it. He had fucked up his chance to be with the hottest baker God had ever made. “ _Fuck_.”

Natasha pats his shoulder and smiles, and it’s Bucky’s turn to level a glare her way.

“Why are you so happy I just fucked this up?” he demands, wrapping what’s left of the sweet and Steve’s number in its white paper.

“Oh,” Natasha says casually, “it just means you’re going to buy me cookies tomorrow.”

“I hate you,” Bucky grumbles, because she’s right. There’s no way he’s passing up a chance to get Steve’s number again, even if he’ll have to admit he ate it the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
